heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
1933
Schriesheim „Bald wird Schriesheim judenfrei sein“, jubelte die NS-Zeitung „Hakenkreuzbanner“ am 11. November 1938. Tags zuvor hatte eine Gruppe junger Männer das Innere der Synagoge vollständig zerstört. Das Abbrennen des Gebäudes verhinderte Bürgermeister Fritz Urban damit, dass nicht das ganze Viertel zerstört wird. Die „Neue Synagoge“ in der Weinheimer Ehretstraße aus dem Jahr 1906 wurde von SS- und SA-Angehörige aus Ladenburg und Weinheim gestürmt – und gesprengt. Im Frühjahr 1939 zwang das Naziregime die jüdische Gemeinde, die Überreste ihres Gotteshauses abbrechen zu lassen. In Leutershausen und Großsachsen gab es zum Zeitpunkt der Pogromnacht kaum noch Angriffsziele: Nur noch zwei kleine Gewerbebetriebe mit jüdischen Inhabern waren ansässig. In Ladenburg stürmten SS-Männer ab den frühen Morgenstunden des 10. November zahlreiche Wohnungen und Geschäfte. Sie zerstörten Möbel und warfen Kleider der Bewohner aus dem Fenster. Auch Polizisten stahlen Geld, Tafelsilber und Kunstgegenstände. Die SS zertrümmerte zudem die Inneneinrichtung der Synagoge in der Altstadt. Niedergebrannt wurde sie aber nicht, um die angrenzenden Häuser zu schonen. Aus rnz - Heidelberger Nachrichten vom Freitag, 9. November 2018, Seite 8 Heidelberg 1933 lebten in Heidelberg 1102 Bürgerinnen und Bürger jüdischen Glaubens und weitere 115 mit jüdischer Abstammung, etwa 1,5 % der Bevölkerung. Nach dem November-Pogrom erfolgte die völlige Ausschaltung der Juden aus dem Wirtschaftsleben und die Vernichtung ihrer wirtschaftlichen Existenz. Sie wurden aus den meisten Berufen ausgeschlossen und ihre Geschäfte und Gewerbebetriebe boykottiert. Jüdische Einzelhandelsgeschäfte gingen in Konkurs oder mussten weit unter Wert verkauft werden. Handwerksbetriebe mussten mangels Aufträgen schließen, Großhandelsgeschäfte und jüdische Fabriken gingen in Konkurs oder wurden verkauft. Materialien, Weblinks Ausgewählte Artikel und Materialien zum Thema Nationalsozialismus Staat und Gesellschaft Nationalsozialismus II (Bundezentrale für politische Bildung) Von der Weimarer Republik zum Dritten Reich – dieser politische Wandel vollzog sich nicht über Nacht. Wie die Nationalsozialisten das Deutsche Reich zum sogenannten Führerstaat ausbauten, den Rechtsstaat abschafften und die Wirtschaft in das totalitäre Gefüge einordneten, erläutert diese Publikation. Brand des Reichtstagsgebäude und die so genannte Notverordnung des Reichspräsidenten ……… Reichstagswahl am 5. März 1933 Noch vor der ersten (konstituierenden) Sitzung des neu gewählten Reichstags wurden die Mandate der KPD von der Regierung annulliert, so dass im Parlament nur noch 566 Abgeordnete sein konnten (81 von 647 Mandate). Aber auch 26 Abgeordnete der SPD waren inhaftiert oder vor dem Terror geflohen. Im Sitzungssaal marschierten bewaffnete SA- und SS-Männer auf. Hitler sprach nicht in Zivil sondern in Parteiuniform. Himmlers Terminkalender aus dem Jahr 1937 (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte 04/2004) Heinrich Himmlers Terminkalender gibt Aufschluss darüber, wie die Nationalsozialisten ihren Überwachungsapparat aufbauten und die Gesellschaft umstrukturieren wollten. Michael Wildt hat Himmlers Kalender aus dem Jahr 1937 ausgewertet. Propaganda – Das Bedürfnis Hitler entgegenzuarbeiten (DIE ZEIT Nr. 12/2009) Viele Deutsche waren lange Zeit vom “Führer” fasziniert. Die propagierte Vision von der tüchtigen und von der eigenen Größe beflügelten “Volksgemeinschaft” trug dazu bei. Justizalltag im “Dritten Reich” (Informationen zur schleswig-holsteinischen Zeitgeschichte, 35/1999) Die Sondergerichte im Dritten Reich verurteilten Juden, Zwangsarbeiter, sogenannte “Volksschädlinge” oder Schwarzhändler nach nationalsozialistischem Recht. Sie ignorierten dabei die Prinzipien des modernen Rechtsstaates. Die Praxis der Sondergerichte beschreibt der Richter Klaus-Detlev Godau-Schüttke anhand von zwei Beispielfällen. Eine Rechtsordnung gegen das Recht (DIE ZEIT Nr. 38/1981) Die Perversion der Justiz im Dritten Reich, untersucht am Beispiel der “Fremdvölkischen” Herrschaftsinstrument Partei und Herrschaftsinstrument Staat (Shoa.de) In totalitären Staaten ist die politische Elite bemüht, die Bürger im Sinne der jeweiligen politischen Ideen zu erziehen und zu kontrollieren. Dafür bedarf es Massenorganisationen, um die Bürger einzubinden und Organisationen, die in allen Lebensbereichen Kontrolle ausüben. Die hier gesammelten Artikel beschreiben Organisationen der Kontrolle und sammeln die zentrale Literatur. Adolf Hitler – Massenagitator und Menschenfischer (DIE ZEIT Nr. 21/2010) Vom “Trommler” zum “Führer”: Der Historiker Ludolf Herbst beschreibt mit seiner Studie “Hitlers Charisma”, wie der Diktator zur Heilsfigur einer politischen Religion wurde. Gezwungenermaßen – Zwangsarbeit in der Region Rhein-Erft-Rur(historicum.net) Die Wirtschaft im Dritten Reich funktionierte nur durch Zwangsarbeiter. Denn sie produzierten “kriegswichtige Güter” während die Deutschen im Krieg kämpften. Auch in der deutschen Landwirtschaft gab es Zwangsarbeiter, die unter unwürdigen Bedingungen arbeiteten. Im Dossier zur Ausstellung “Gezwungenermaßen – Zwangsarbeit in der Region Rhein-Erft-Rur” finden Schüler Aufsätze zum Thema, Quellen, Links, eine Bibliographie und kommentierte Ausstellungsstücke. Die Geheime Staatspolizei im NS-Gau Thüringen (Landeszentrale für politische Bildung, Thüringen) Teil eins und zwei der Publikation dokumentieren die Verordnungen und Gesetze, die den Aufbau der Gestapo regelten und eine Vielzahl weiterer Quellen über die Arbeit der Gestapo: Lageberichte von der Gestapo-Arbeit im KZ, Ermittlungsberichte, Dokumentationen von Erschießungen, Anfragen von Bürgern an die Gestapo und Quellen über das juristische Vorgehen gegen Gestapo-Mitglieder nach 1945. Der Zweite Weltkrieg Hitlers Krieg (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 1990) Aufgrund der Taten, die Hitler zu verantworten hat, wird er häufig als Wahnsinniger charakterisiert. Ein Weg sich von seinen Taten zu distanzieren. Das der “Führer” jedoch von erschreckend eindeutig strukturierten Ideen geleitet war, und seine Kriegspläne bereits zu Beginn seiner politischen Aktivität nicht verheimlichte und die Deutschen sehr wohl wissen konnte, was bevorstand, zeigt Joachim Fest. Wehrmachtsverbrechen – Als Soldaten Mörder wurden (DIE ZEIT Nr. 12/1995) Die Hamburger Ausstellung “Vernichtungskrieg – Verbrechen der Wehrmacht 1941-1944″ widerlegt die Legende von der “sauberen Wehrmacht” erneut. Überfall auf Polen 1939 – “Fragt mich!” (DIE ZEIT Nr. 36/2009) Marek Edelman war 20 Jahre alt, als Deutschland am 1. September 1939 Polen überfiel. Er kämpfte im Aufstand des Warschauer Ghettos gegen Hitlers Armee. Begegnung mit einem der letzten Zeitzeugen eines schrecklichen Jahrhunderts Der alliierte Bombenkrieg 1939-1945 (historicum.net) Die militärische Luftfahrt spielte im Zweiten Weltkrieg für alle Kriegsparteien eine größere Rolle als im Ersten Weltkrieg. Meist waren Industrieanlagen und die Städte Europas Ziel von Angriffe. Dieses Dossier enthält Aufsätze über die deutschen und alliierten Luftkriegsstrategien, eine umfassende Bibliographie und eine weiterführende Linksammlung. Außerdem finden Schüler Texte über die Nachkriegserinnerung an den Luftkrieg. Die alliierte Invasion in der Normandie 1944 – Politische Gegenmaßnahmen Deutschlands (shoa.de) Die Befreiung Frankreichs von den nationalsozialistischen Besatzern begann mit den Angriffen der Alliierten ab dem 6. Juni 1944 (D-Day). Hitlers Armee sollte an einer neue Front gebunden werden, um die Ostfront Stalins zu entlasten. Warum die Landung der westlichen Alliierten ein Erfolg wurde, erklärt der Autor in diesem Beitrag. Der Ostfeldzug und das Unternehmen Barbarossa Vor allem in den östlichen Gebieten Europas, unter anderem also in Polen, der Sowjetunion, Ungarn und der Ukraine wollte Hitler “Lebensraum” für das deutsche Volk gewinnen. Ideologen wie Alfred Rosenberg rechtfertigten die Eroberung Osteuropas und Vernichtung der dortigen Bevölkerung mit dem vermeintlichen Recht der “Volksgemeinschaft” aller Deutschen auf “Lebensraum”. Diese Ideologie schloss die slawischen Völker, Juden und andere Gruppen aus der “Volksgemeinschaft” aus, indem sie zu minderwertigen Menschen erklärt wurden. Da es den Nationalsozialisten nur darum ging, Land in Osteuropa zu gewinnen, das dann die Deutschen besiedeln und bebauen sollten, standen im Ostfeldzug zwei Ziele im Vordergrund: die militärische Eroberung der osteuropäischen Gebiete und die Vertreibung, Vernichtung und Ghettoisierung der “nicht arischen” Bevölkerung. So gerieten Millionen sowjetische Soldaten in Kriegsgefangenschaft und wurden ausgehungert. Noch mehr Menschen wurden vertrieben oder starben in Konzentrationslagern und durch Zwangsarbeit in der deutschen Kriegswirtschaft. In der Schlacht um Stalingrad, die mit der Vernichtung der 6. Armee der Wehrmacht endete, starben auf beiden Seiten 700.000 Menschen durch Kampfhandlungen, Hunger und Kälte. Nachdem die Wehrmacht zunächst weite Teile Osteuropas erobert hatte, konnte sie die Sowjetunion aufgrund der Größe des Territoriums, der materiellen Versorgungsprobleme und des großen Material- und Soldatenaufgebots der Roten Armee nicht besiegen. Der Krieg an zu vielen Fronten zwang letztendlich das deutsche Reich am 08./09. Mai 1945 zur bedingungslosen Kapitulation. Der Weg ins Inferno (DIE ZEIT 23/2011) Welche Ereignisse gingen dem Angriff auf die Sowjetunion 1941 voraus? Wie stand die militärische Führung zu Hitlers Plänen? Und wann und wie begann die Vernichtung der Juden? Diese Fragen erläutert der renommierte NS-Historiker Ian Kershaw. Der Weg in den Abgrund (ZEIT Geschichte) Der Krieg im Osten sei schnell gewonnen, meinte Hitler. Doch er dauerte vier Jahre, vernichtete Menschenleben und wirtschaftliche Ressourcen, zerstörte weite Teile Europas und führte in den Weltkrieg. Wie es dazu kam und ob es auch anders hätte ausgehen können, diskutiert Christian Hartmann. Mir fehlen die Worte (ZEIT ONLINE, 17.06.2010) Was geschah mit den 5,7 Millionen Russen, die ab 1941 in deutsche Gefangenschaft gerieten? Christian Staas geht der Frage nach und berichtet dabei auch über den Umgang mit dem Ostfeldzug nach 1945. Die Wehrmacht vor Leningrad (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 03/2001) Im September 1941 erreichte die 18. Armee der Wehrmacht die Stadt Leningrad. Neben dem Kampf gegen die Rote Armee war sie dort auch mit der Zivilbevölkerung konfrontiert, die die Stadt nicht einfach aufgab. Wie die Wehrmacht sich im Winter 1941/42 der Zivilbevölkerung gegenüber verhielt, welche Rolle Hunger und Kälte dabei spielten, schildert Johannes Hürter. Edition “Unternehmen Barbarossa“ (historisches-centrum.de) Diese Seite bietet eine Vielzahl von kurzen wissenschaftlichen Aufsätzen über die Planung und den Verlauf des Ostfeldzugs. Auch über die Judenvernichtung im Osten, die von Hitler verbreitete Präventivkriegsthese und die Schlacht von Stalingrad finden Schüler Texte. Briefe von der Front Für Soldaten waren Feldpostbriefe die einzige Möglichkeit Kontakt in die Heimat und zur Familie zu halten. Für die nationalsozialistische Propaganda waren sie eine Gefahr, da die Heimatbevölkerung durch Informationen von der Front demoralisiert werden konnte. Für uns Nachfahren sind Feldpostbriefe eine wertvolle Quelle. Wir erfahren so, wie der einfache Soldat den Krieg erlebt hat. Hier können Schüler Briefe einsehen. Und hier finden sie Aufsätze, in denen Feldpostbriefe analysiert werden. Alltag, Kultur und Sprache im NS Auch im Dritten Reich gab es einen Alltag, auch wenn die Nachgeborenen das in der Rückschau oft aus dem Blick verlieren. Sie können häufig schwer nachvollziehen, dass die Menschen der modernen, industriell und geistig hoch entwickelten deutschen Gesellschaft Krieg führten, sich gegenseitig terrorisierten und vernichteten. Und dass diese Menschen gleichzeitig zur Schule und ins Theater gingen, sich Witze erzählten, ihre Arbeit verrichteten oder in den Urlaub fuhren – eben Alltag lebten. Alltag und Kulturkonsum hat es jedoch gegeben. Beides war, mal mehr, mal weniger, durch Krieg und Nationalsozialismus geprägt. Jugend im NS Regime (Deutsches Historisches Museum) Kinder und Jugendliche sollten in verschiedenen nationalsozialistischen Gruppen und in der Schule zu strammen Nationalsozialisten erzogen werden. Wie erlebten Kinder die Jahre unter dem Hakenkreuz? Auf dieser Seite präsentiert das Deutsche Historische Museum Erinnerungsdokumente. Die Familie Chotzen (chotzen.de) Wie hat sich der Alltag einer jüdischen Berliner Familie ab 1933 verändert? Auf dieser Seite finden Schüler vertonte Fotoalben, Texte und Biographien der Familie Chotzen, die zeigen, wie das Leben war: vor 1933, während der Nazizeit und nach 1945. Der große Abschied – die erweiterte Kinderlandverschickung (historicum.net) In den Städten war der Alltag auch durch die Luftangriffe geprägt. Damit die Kinder sie nicht miterlebten, wurden sie von der Hitler-Jugend aufs Land verschickt. In Ergänzung zum Artikel sind hier Erinnerungsdokumente zu finden. Aspekte von Kultur und Freizeit in Nürnberg während des Nationalsozialismus(Archiv für Sozialgeschichte, 33/1993) In Nürnberg inszenierte die NSDAP sich auf den Reichsparteitagen, weil Hitler die imposante Kulisse der mittelalterlichen Stadt so gut gefiel. Doch wie sah der Alltag aus, wenn die Parteispitze die Stadt wieder verlassen hatte? Wie waren die Kulturangebote in der Nazizeit? Was veränderte sich im Vergleich zur Weimarer Republik und wie reagierten die Menschen darauf? Die Sprache lügt nicht – Die Tagebücher von Viktor Klemperer (youtube.com, arte-Dokumentation) Er hat den Deutschen im Dritten Reich aufs Maul geschaut. Viktor Klemperer, der trotz seines jüdisch Seins und dank der Hilfe seiner Frau das Dritte Reich überlebte, notierte akribisch was die Menschen um ihn herum sprachen. Witze, Reden der Nationalsozialisten, Kneipengespräche, Gefallenenanzeigen, Gestapo- und SS-Jargon – er schrieb alles auf und überlieferte so die Sprache des Dritten Reichs. Hier finden Schüler weitere Informationen über Klemperers Leben und Werk sowie Links zu Fernseh- und Radiobeiträgen über ihn. Provinztheater in der NS Zeit (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 1/1990) In den 30er und 40er Jahren gab es kein Fernsehen, die Menschen gingen ins Kino und ins Theater. Die Nationalsozialisten hatten jedoch beschlossen, dass die Menschen auch hier nationalsozialistisch erzogen werden sollten. Wie sich das auf die Spielpläne ausgewirkte, erläutert Konrad Dussel. Bestseller im Dritten Reich (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 01/2004) Viele Künstler und Literaten wurden nach 1933 verboten oder gingen ins Exil. Was haben die Deutschen stattdessen gelesen? War alles nationalsozialistische Literatur? Tobias Schneider geht diesen Fragen nach. Judenverfolgung und Holocaust * Siehe auch: 1933 in der Zeitleiste zur Judenverfolgung Die Wannseekonferenz Am 20. Januar 1942 fand unter Leitung von Reinhard Heydrich, Chef des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes (RSHA), die Wannsee-Konferenz statt. Einziger Tagesordnungspunkt: Die “Endlösung der Judenfrage”. Im vorliegenden Originalprotokoll ist festgehalten, wie der “deutsche Lebensraum von Juden zu säubern” war. Sie sollten zur Zwangsarbeit herangzogen werden, die erwarten ließ, dass einige durch “natürlich Verminderung ausfallen” würden. Alle anderen sollten “entsprechend behandelt” werden, damit die Juden als Bevölkerungsgruppe nicht weiter existieren konnten. Ergänzende Texte zum Originaldokument findet ihr hier. Judenvernichtung – Volk und Vorteilsnahme (DIE ZEIT Nr. 32/2005) Erst raubten die Deutschen alle Juden aus, dann haben sie sie ermordet. Wie konnte es geschehen, dass aus einem Volk, das die Nationalsozialisten noch kurz vor der sogenannten “Machtergreifung” mehrheitlich abgelehnt hatte, für einige Jahre eine mörderische Gemeinschaft bildete? Und wie wurden Arbeitslager zu Vernichtungslagern? Der Aufstand des Sonderkommandos in Auschwitz-Birkenau (Fritz Bauer Institut) Im Vernichtungslager Auschwitz wurden die Leichen ab 1940 in speziellen Öfen verbrannt. Den Transport dorthin, das Entkleiden und Einbringen der Leichen in die Öfen, mussten jüdischen Arbeiter durchführen. Nach einer grausamen“Selektion” erhoben sie sich schließlich zum Aufstand. Dieser Text beschriebt die Situation in Auschwitz, den Aufstand und arbeitet die Zeitzeugenerinnerungen analytisch und kritisch auf. Nationalsozialismus – Blick in dunkle Kammern (DIE ZEIT Nr. 44/2007) Die KZ-Schergen hatten ihren Opfern ein Bildverbot erteilt, um der Nachwelt die eigene Version von Geschichte aufzuzwingen. Vergeblich. Der Pariser Kunsthistoriker Georges Didi-Huberman hat heimlich aufgenommene Fotos dokumentiert – und eine hitzige Debatte ausgelöst. Infografik: Konzentrationslager 1933 bis 1945 Holocaust – Logik des Grauens (DIE ZEIT Nr. 33/2006) Was wissen wir heute wirklich vom Holocaust? Eine Bestandsaufnahme der Holocaust-Forschung 20 Jahre nach dem Historikerstreit. Endlösung mit dem Segen Vichys (DIE ZEIT, 35/1989) Der französische Rechtsanwalt Serge Klarsfeld, dessen Vater selbst Opfer der Gestapo wurde, hat sich anhand von Gestapoakten mit der Vernichtung der Juden in Frankreich befasst. Dabei hat er herausgefunden, dass die französische Vichy-Regierung die Nationalsozialisten unterstützt hat. Oft geschah dies sogar bereitwillig. “…und dennoch blühten Blumen” – Dokumente vom Lageralltag (Landeszentrale für politische Bildung Brandenburg) Alltag im Konzentrationslager – das können wir uns nicht vorstellen, denn Alltag bedeutet doch Normalität und Routine. Doch die Frauen des Konzentrationslagers Ravensbrück erlebten auch einen Alltag, für sie war Normalität und Routine, was für uns nicht nachvollziehbar ist. In diesem Buch finden Schüler Texte und Zeichnungen, die Frauen im KZ anfertigten oder Überlebende verfasst haben. Widerstand Weiße Rose – Keine Träne, aufrecht (ZEIT Geschichte Nr. 4/2009) Am 19. April 1943 endet der zweite Prozess gegen die Weiße Rose, die Widerstandsgruppe im Nationalsozialismus. Als einziger der 14 Angeklagten wird Falk Harnack freigesprochen. Auszüge aus seinen Erinnerungen und dem Urteil. Das Wort als Waffe (ZEIT Geschichte Nr. 4/2009) Flugblätter und Klebezettel, handgeschriebene Protestpostkarten, gefälschte Papiere und Zeitungen im Miniaturformat: Wie die Gegner des NS-Regimes die Deutschen zum Widerstand aufriefen und Verfolgten das Leben retteten. Jugendopposition im Dritten Reich (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 03/1982) Im Dritten Reich gab es nicht nur die Hitlerjugend und den Bund der Deutschen Mädel oder das Jungvolk. Auch alternative Jugendbewegungen gruppierten sich, leisteten Widerstand gegen die nationalsozialistischen Organisationen und gerieten in Konflikte mit der Staatsgewalt. Von katholischen Gruppen über die “Meuten” und “Edelweißpiraten” – Heinrich Muth berichtet von Ihnen. Beiträge zum Widerstand 1933-1945 (Gedenkstätte Deutscher Widerstand) Auf der Seite der Gedenkstätte Deutscher Widerstand finden Schüler eine umfangreiche Sammlung von digitalen Publikationen über die verschiedenen Formen des Widerstandes: militärisch, aus dem Exil, von Einzelpersonen, von Arbeitern, Menschen die Juden versteckten und vielen mehr. Es handelt sich dabei teilweise um wissenschaftliche Publikationenm teilweise um Erinnerungen von ehemaligen Widerständlern. Adam von Trott (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 1998) Der deutsche Diplomat Adam von Trott gehörte zum Kreisauer Kreis und war auch an den Vorbereitungen des Attentats vom 20. Juli beteiligt. Warum es ihm nicht gelingen konnte, in Großbritannien Unterstützung für den Widerstand zu gewinnen, beschreibt der Publizist Joachim Fest in diesem Artikel. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcB-4JpHJtk Widerstand – Kampf gegen Hitler (Dokumentarfilm MDR, YouTube) Dokumentation über den Zusammenbruch der NS-Diktatur und die Rolle des Widerstands. Der Widerstand gegen Hitler (ZEIT Geschichte Nr. 4/2009) Wege des Widerstands – Wer waren die Menschen, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen die Diktatur riskierten? Der Einzelgänger Georg Elser –Allein gegen Hitler (DIE ZEIT Nr. 4/2009) Mit seinem Anschlag auf den “Führer” wollte Georg Elser den Krieg stoppen und die Diktatur beenden. Immer wieder planten Gruppen und Einzelpersonen Attentate, denen Hitler aber zumeist durch unerklärliches Glück entging. Elsers Attentat war neben dem vom 20. Juli 1944 das einzige, das Hitler ernsthaft gefährdete. Kriegsende Als Deutschland sterben sollte (DIE ZEIT Nr. 19/2000) Wie NS-Regime und Wehrmachtführung in den letzten Kriegstagen versuchten, den großen Untergang zu inszenieren Der letzte Spuk (DIE ZEIT, 19/2005) Der Zweite Weltkrieg war mit der Kapitulation am 08.05.1945 zu Ende. Deutschland war von den Nationalsozialisten befreit worden. Doch in Flensburg versucht Hitlers Nachfolger Großadmiral Karl Dönitz sich der Realität zu verweigern, und das Dritte Reich am Leben zu erhalten. Aufarbeitung der NS-Zeit Jugendliche und NS-Zeit – Was geht mich das noch an? (ZEITmagazin Nr. 45/2010) Eine Umfrage des ZEITmagazins zeigt: Die NS-Zeit bewegt die Jugendlichen nach wie vor. Aber sie wollen nicht auf Befehl betroffen sein. Die Einschätzung des Nationalsozialismus im Spiegel der Ausstellung “Vernichtungskrieg. Verbrechen der Wehrmacht 1941 bis 1944″ (Fritz Bauer Institut) Die Wehrmachtsausstellung sorgte für heftige Kontroversen, denn sie zeigte: Auch die Wehrmacht und nicht nur Gestapo, SS und SD hatten im Krieg Verbrechen begangen. Diese Studie analysiert die Einstellungen von Besuchern der Ausstellung. Nationalsozialismus – Braune Diplomaten (ZEIT ONLINE, 15.8.2010) Das Auswärtige Amt galt als Hort des Widerstands gegen Hitler. Die große Studie zur Nazi-Vergangenheit des Ministeriums korrigiert diesen Mythos nun zum Teil. Meister der Pointe (DIE ZEIT, 52/2007) Sebastian Haffner hat das Dritte Reich aus dem britischen Exil beobachtet. Kurz nach der Machtergreifung hatte er Hitlerdeutschland bewusst verlassen. InGeschichte eines Deutschen beschreibt Haffner den Weg Deutschlands von 1914 bis 1933. Er vermischt eigene Erlebnisse mit einer Analyse der Zeit. Als Standardwerk gelten seine Anmerkungen zu Hitler. Er gehört zu den Deutschen, die in der Nachkriegszeit die Betrachtung und Beschreibung des Dritten Reiches virtuos voran getrieben haben. Deutsche Generäle in britischer Gefangenschaft 1942-1945 (Vierteljahreshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 2004) Was haben die Deutschen gewusst? Was haben sie über Hitler gedacht? Fragen, die sich die Nachgeborenen häufig stellen. Der Historiker Sönke Neitzel hat geheime Abhörprotokolle von Gesprächen ausgewertet, die deutsche Generäle in britischer Gefangenschaft geführt haben. Adolf Hitlers “Mein Kampf” – Das verbotene Buch (DIE ZEIT Nr. 14/2010) Ein Gespräch mit der Wiener Historikerin Brigitte Hamann über Adolf Hitlers bizarre Bekenntnisschrift und den Plan, sie neu zu edieren. 20. Juli “Feiglinge” und “Verräter” (DIE ZEIT Nr. 3/2009) Noch bis weit in die fünfziger Jahre hinein wurden in der Bundesrepublik die Männer und Frauen des Widerstandes denunziert und diffamiert. Deutsche Juristen und die NS-Diktatur – Was damals Recht war (DIE ZEIT Nr. 1/2009) In westdeutschen Gerichten hatten nach 1949 wieder ehemalige Nazijuristen das Sagen. Gezielt behinderten sie die Ahndung von NS-Verbrechen. NS-Zeit thematisieren? Nicht schon wieder … (ZEIT Störungsmelder, 22.11.2007) “Irgendwann muss doch mal Schluss sein”, “Wir Deutschen können doch nicht ewig schuldig sein”. So oder ähnlich klingt es manchmal, wenn es um historische Themen geht. Es gibt jedoch viele gute Gründe, die Erinnerung am Leben zu erhalten. Literatur Gesamtdarstellungen * Götz Aly: „Endlösung“. Völkerverschiebung und der Mord an den europäischen Juden. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1998, ISBN 3-596-14067-6. * Götz Aly, Wolf Gruner, Susanne Heim, Ulrich Herbert, Hans-Dieter Kreikamp, Horst Möller, Dieter Pohl und Hartmut Weber (Hrsg.): Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933–1945. Band 1: Deutsches Reich 1933–1937. Bearbeitet von Wolf Gruner. Oldenbourg, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-486-58480-6. * Wolfgang Benz: Der Holocaust. Original-Ausgabe. 7. Auflage. Beck, München 2008, ISBN 978-3-406-39822-3. * Saul Friedländer: Das Dritte Reich und die Juden. ** 1. Die Jahre der Verfolgung 1933–1939. 2. Auflage. DTV, München 2000, ISBN 3-423-30765-X. ** 2. Die Jahre der Vernichtung 1939–1945. Beck, München 2006, ISBN 3-406-54966-7. ** beide Teile in einem Band als Sonderausgabe der Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung 2006, ISBN 3-89331-699-X. * Encyclopedia of Genocide and Crimes Against Humanity. Gale, 2004. ISBN 0-02-865847-7, E-Book: ISBN 0-02-865992-9. (englisch) * Christian Gerlach: Krieg, Ernährung, Völkermord. Deutsche Vernichtungspolitik im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Pendo, Zürich 2001, ISBN 3-85842-404-8. * Raul Hilberg: Die Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. 3 Bände. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1990. Band 1: ISBN 3-596-10611-7, Band 2: ISBN 3-596-10612-5, Band 3: ISBN 3-596-10613-3. * Eberhard Jäckel u. a. (Hrsg.): Enzyklopädie des Holocaust. Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden. Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-22700-7. * Guido Knopp: Holokaust. Bertelsmann, München 2001, ISBN 3-442-15152-X. * Peter Longerich: Politik der Vernichtung. Eine Gesamtdarstellung der nationalsozialistischen Judenvernichtung. Piper, München 1998, ISBN 3-492-03755-0. * Jürgen Matthäus, Klaus-Michael Mallmann (Hrsg.): Deutsche – Juden – Völkermord. Der Holocaust in Geschichte und Gegenwart. WBG, Darmstadt 2006, ISBN 3-534-18481-5. * Dieter Pohl: Verfolgung und Massenmord in der NS-Zeit 1933–1945. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2003, ISBN 3-534-15158-5. * Leny Yāhîl: Die Shoah. Überlebenskampf und Vernichtung der europäischen Juden. Luchterhand, München 1998, ISBN 3-453-02978-X. bisher nur in Engl. * Frank McDonough und John Cochrane (2008): The Holocaust, Palgrave MacMillan, ISBN 0-230-20387-6, ISBN 978-0-230-20387-7. Judenverfolgung ab 1933 * Christopher R. Browning: Die Entfesselung der „Endlösung“. Nationalsozialistische Judenpolitik 1939–1942. Propyläen, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-549-07187-6. * Uwe D. Adam: Judenpolitik im Dritten Reich. Droste, Düsseldorf 2003, ISBN 3-7700-4063-5. * Christopher R. Browning: Der Weg zur „Endlösung“. Entscheidung und Täter. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2002, ISBN 3-499-61344-1. * Lea Rosh, Eberhard Jäckel: „Der Tod ist ein Meister aus Deutschland. Deportation und Ermordung der Juden. Kollaboration und Verweigerung in Europa. DTV, München 1993, ISBN 3-423-30306-9. (Begleitbuch zur TV-Dokumentation) * Gerhard Schoenberner: Der Gelbe Stern. Die Judenverfolgung in Europa 1933–1945. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1991, ISBN 3-596-10601-X. (Fotoband) * Joseph Walk (Hrsg.): Das Sonderrecht für die Juden im NS-Staat: eine Sammlung der gesetzlichen Maßnahmen und Richtlinien. 2. Auflage. Müller, Heidelberg 1996, ISBN 3-8252-1889-9. Wannsee-Konferenz, 1941 * Gedenk- und Bildungsstätte Haus der Wannsee-Konferenz (Hrsg): Die Wannsee-Konferenz und der Völkermord an den europäischen Juden. Katalog der ständigen Ausstellung. Berlin 2006 ISBN 3-9808517-4-5 (Faksimile aller Exponate sowie Kommentare) Englische Version, ebd. The Wannsee Conference and the Genocide of the European Jews ISBN 3-9808517-5-3 * Christian Gerlach: Die Wannsee-Konferenz, das Schicksal der deutschen Juden und Hitlers politische Grundsatzentscheidung, alle Juden Europas zu ermorden. In: derselbe, Krieg, Ernährung, Völkermord. Deutsche Vernichtungspolitik im Zweiten Weltkrieg S. 79–152. Pendo, Zürich & München 2001, ISBN 3-85842-404-8 (zuerst in Werkstatt Geschichte H. 18, 6. Jg., November 1997), Rezension von Götz Aly * Michael Haupt: Das Haus der Wannsee-Konferenz. Von der Industriellenvilla zur Gedenkstätte. Paderborn, Bonifatius, 2009, 200 S. mit 131 - teilweise farbigen - Fotos/Dokumenten. ISBN 978-3-9813119-1-4 * Wolf Kaiser: Die Wannsee-Konferenz. SS-Führer und Ministerialbeamte im Einvernehmen über die Ermordung der europäischen Juden. in: Heiner Lichtenstein & Otto R. Romberg (Hrsg.): Täter – Opfer – Folgen. Der Holocaust in Geschichte und Gegenwart. 2. Auflage, Bonn, 1997, S. 24–37, ISBN 3-89331-257-9 *Norbert Kampe, Peter Klein (beide als Hrsg.): Die Wannsee-Konferenz am 20. Januar 1942. Dokumente, Forschungsstand, Kontroversen. Böhlau-V., Köln, 2013. 481 Seiten. ISBN 978 3-412-21070-0 (Sammelband, Inhaltsangabe beim Verlag) * Peter Longerich: Die Wannsee-Konferenz vom 20. Januar 1942. Planung und Beginn des Genozids an den europäischen Juden. Edition Hentrich, Berlin, 1998, ISBN 3-89468-250-7 * Peter Longerich: Politik der Vernichtung. Eine Gesamtdarstellung der nationalsozialistischen Judenverfolgung. München 1998, ISBN 3-492-03755-0 (Kapitel VI D) * Kurt Pätzold, Erika Schwarz: Tagesordnung Judenmord. Die Wannsee-Konferenz am 20. Januar 1942, Metropol, Berlin, 1998. ISBN 3-926893-12-5 * Mark Roseman: Die Wannsee-Konferenz. Wie die NS-Bürokratie den Holocaust organisierte. Ullstein, München, 2002. ISBN 3-548-36403-9 * Johannes Tuchel: Am Großen Wannsee 56–58. Von der Villa Minoux zum Haus der Wannsee-Konferenz (Reihe: Publikationen der Gedenkstätte „Haus der Wannsee-Konferenz“ Bd. 1), Edition Hentrich, Berlin, 1992. ISBN 3-89468-026-1 Täter und Mitläufer * Raul Hilberg: Täter, Opfer, Zuschauer. Die Vernichtung der Juden 1933–1945. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 2003, ISBN 3-596-13216-9. * Philippe Burrin: Hitler und die Juden. Die Entscheidung für den Völkermord. Fischer, Frankfurt am Main 1993, ISBN 3-10-046308-0. (erste gründliche Arbeit zum Entscheidungsprozess) * Christopher R. Browning: Ganz normale Männer. Das Reservebataillon 101 und die Endlösung in Polen. Rowohlt, Reinbek 2005, ISBN 3-499-60800-6. * Rainer C. Baum: The Holocaust and the German Elite. Genocide and National Suicide in Germany, 1871–1945. Rowman and Littlefield, Totowa, London 1981, ISBN 0-7099-0656-0. * Bernward Dörner: Die Deutschen und der Holocaust. Was niemand wissen wollte, aber jeder wissen konnte. Propyläen, Berlin 2007, ISBN 978-3-549-07315-5. * Daniel Goldhagen: Hitlers willige Vollstrecker. Ganz gewöhnliche Deutsche und der Holocaust. Goldmann, München 2000, ISBN 3-442-15088-4. * Peter Longerich: Der ungeschriebene Befehl. Hitler und der Weg zur „Endlösung“. Piper, München 2001, ISBN 3-492-04295-3. * Peter Longerich: „Davon haben wir nichts gewusst.“ Die Deutschen und die Judenverfolgung 1933–1945. Siedler, München 2006, ISBN 3-88680-843-2. * Karin Orth: Die Konzentrationslager-SS. Sozialstrukturelle Analysen und biographische Studien. DTV, München 2004, ISBN 3-423-34085-1 * Richard Rhodes: Die deutschen Mörder. Die SS-Einsatzgruppen und der Holocaust. Lübbe, Bergisch Gladbach 2004, ISBN 3-7857-2183-8 * Michael Wildt: Volksgemeinschaft als Selbstermächtigung. Gewalt gegen Juden in der deutschen Provinz 1919 bis 1939. Hamburger Edition, Hamburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-936096-74-3 * Klaus Welzel: interview mit Frank Engehausen: In Sachen Aufarbeitung ist Heidelberg weit hintendran. rnz vom 9. November 2018 www * tabellarische chronik 1933-1945 für baden. 2015, von der Kommission "Geschichte der Landesministerien in Baden und Württemberg in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus" . Kategorie:Geschichte